theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pranks A Lot
Here is my twenty-seventh fanfiction. Enjoy! Luan walks into Lincoln's room, as she notices he's not in there. She grins and puts a basket of firecrackers underneath his bed. Luan: (to the viewer) Today is the day I'll finally be able to use these firecrackers from 4th of July, and who better to use them on then Lincoln, this will really "spark" up his interest in me. (laughs) (Luan hears footsteps as she lights the line to the firecrackers and runs out of the room and into her room. Lincoln walks into his room with a comic book) Lincoln: Ahhh, nothing better than reading comic books in your underwear. (Lincoln takes off his pants, and lies on his bed, reading his comic book. Then he suddenly smells something funny in his room) Lincoln: (sniffs) That's strange. Is something burning in here? (Lincoln soon see's smoke coming out from underneath his bed) Lincoln: (freaks out) What the heck?! Is there a fire underneath my bed?! (Suddenly firecrackers go off all around Lincoln as he freak out even more, Luan hears this and walks in) Luan: Did I "spark" up your day? (laughs) (Then Lincoln's bed catches on fire from the firecrackers) Lincoln: (screams) My bed's on fire! (jumps off the bed) Luan: (shocked) Oh my gosh, this wasn't suppose to happen! (Lincoln and Luan run out of the room, as Lincoln comes back with a fire extinguisher trying to put out the fire, after putting it out he see's his bed is ruined from the fire as it's broken apart) Lincoln: (upset) NOOOOO!!! My bed is ruined!! (The other siblings take notice of what happened) Luna: What happened here? Luan: It was nothing, just... a prank I was pulling on Lincoln. Lori: (groans) Seriously Luan? Another one of your stupid pranks? Lynn: Haven't you realized that your pranks can go too far?! Lincoln: (angry) You ruined my bed Luan!! All because you wanted to play some stupid prank on me! Well thanks a lot!! Luan: Don't worry Lincoln, you'll get another bed. Luna: That will usually take a few weeks to come in. Lincoln: (angry) Well where am I supposed to sleep for the night?! Luan: (sighs) If you want Lincoln, you can sleep in my room tonight, I'll just move into your room until the bed comes in. I'll go get my sleeping bag. Lincoln: (crosses his arms) Well, I thank you for that, but I'm still not happy with you. Luan: (looks down) I understand. (Luan walks into her room as Luna approaches Lincoln) Luna: Cheer up bro, we'll have fun until your new bed comes in. Lincoln: I hope so... (rubs his arm) Do you think I was a bit hard on Luan? Luna: No way, she ruined your bed and almost ruined your whole room, if it wasn't for Luan sleeping in your room you would be sleeping in the bathtub instead. Lincoln: True. (glares at Luan) Plus, if I wasn't careful, I could've gotten hurt. (Luan walks back out with her sleeping bag in her hand) Luan: I'm sorry Lincoln, everything is gonna get better. Lincoln: (glares at Luan) It better be. (Lincoln walks into Luan's room with Luna as he gets settled in) Luna: Make yourself at home dude, though I would be careful sitting down, Luan tends to leave whoopie cushions all over the place in here. Lincoln: Believe me, after what happened before, I'm going to be WAY more cautious of Luan's pranks. Luna: One thing she doesn't like doing with me though is jamming out, whenever I ask she always gives me this smug look and tries to ignore me. Lincoln: (feels sorry for Luna) Really? That sucks. I think jamming with you is lots of fun! Luna: (sighs) I know, but I shouldn't be that surprised, no one else knows how to play, and yet I'm always there to be the in-house band for Luan's stand-up comedy. Lincoln: That's not true. I know how to play the flute! You taught me how to, remember? Luna: Oh yeah, why don't we jam out more? Lincoln: Because Luan's usually around. Luna: Oh yeah, well she's not here now, why don't we perform something right now? Lincoln: Sure! (realizes) Oh wait... It's in my room... Luna: No worries bro, I've always kept this spare just in case. (pulls out a spare flute from underneath the bed and hands it to Lincoln) Lincoln: Sweet! Thanks Luna! (plays a note) Wow, it sounds great! Luna: It should, it hasn't been used yet. Lincoln: C'mon Luna, let's jam! (Lincoln and Luna begin playing, as Luan walks out of Lincoln's room and hears them playing as she grows a little upset) Luan: Really, as soon as I leave Luna gets to jam out with Lincoln. (sighs) But really I shouldn't be too upset, (to the viewers) it was my fault his bed got ruined. LATER THAT DAY (Luan walks up to Luna sitting on the couch) Luan: Hey sis! Got any plans today, I could use a backing band for this standup show I'm doing at the diner tonight. Luna: No can do, me and Lincoln are leaving to go do something. Luan: Wait, you two are hanging out together? Luna: Well yeah, his bed got burned down and he wants to spend time with me since we'll be roommates for a while. Lincoln: (runs up to Luna) Okay Luna! I'm ready to go! Luna: Alright dude, let's get going before we miss out on the new Ace Savvy movie, Mom's waiting outside to drive us there. (Lincoln and Luna walk out as Luan sighs) Luan: Well that's just great, (to the viewers) now thanks to me Luna would rather spend time with Lincoln than me, and it's all my fault. 5 HOURS LATER (Luan was in her PJ's heading to her room as she notices Lincoln and Luna in Luna's bed watching videos off her laptop) Luna: So bro, do you think this song I put out will get me some more attention? I'm really hoping to garner the attention of this really popular channel on here. Lincoln: Luna, this song is great. I have a feeling this will get a lot of attention, and someday, you may become a big rockstar. Luna: Aww thanks dude. (hugs Lincoln) Luan: (walks in) Oh hey guys, didn't mean to eavesdrop. Lincoln: (glares) Oh... Hi Luan. Luan: Watching something cool? Luna: Yeah, it's this song I produced and it's also something Lincoln helped me co-write today, we thought of the idea on our way to the movie. Lincoln: Yeah, I thought Luna could put out a great song, and I was more than happy to help her out. Luna: So how is it being in Lincoln's room? Luan: Well, it's smaller than I thought I'll say that. Lincoln: It IS a closet after all. Luna: Alright bro, you gonna show me that movie you were talking about earlier? Lincoln: Oh yeah! (pulls out a DVD) I got Moana on DVD! It just came out a few days ago! (Lincoln puts the DVD into the laptop) Luan: Oh wow, can I watch with you guys? Luna: Sorry sis, I don't think there's enough room on my bed for all of us. Lincoln: Yeah, sorry Luan. Luan: I see, well you two enjoy the movie then. (Luan walks away and into Lincoln's room as she gets in her sleeping bag) Luan: (upset) Watching movies, making songs, those two seem to have more fun together than I am with Luna, why did I have to ruin Lincoln's bed? (Luan sadly goes to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (Luna finishes a guitar solo in her room, with Lincoln next to her) Lincoln: (smiles) Man, that was a great solo Luna! Luna: Thanks bro. (Suddenly a cream pie is thrown in Luna's face, as Luan appears in the room) Luan: I a-pie-logize for that, but can I pie-lease come in. (laughs) Lincoln: (gasps) Luna! (gets the pie off Luna's face) Are you okay? Luna: I'm fine, (annoyed) was that necessary Luan? Luan: I'm just trying to have fun, get our minds off of what happened yesterday that's all. Lincoln: (annoyed) Well it doesn't need to involve pies being thrown around. Luan: Okay, I'll just help clean that pie off. (Luan walks up to Luna as she sprays Luna's face with her squirt flower) Luan: (smiles) There all clean! Luna: (annoyed) A towel would've worked better dude. Luan: I didn't want to keep you "wetting" around. (laughs) Lincoln: (annoyed) Here, let me help you Luna. (tries to dry her with a small towel) Luna: Thanks bro. Luan: Anyways, you two doing anything today? Luna: Not at the moment, why? Luan: Well, I figure we go to Gus' Game and Grub today, we can play some games and eat some food. Lincoln: Ooh, that sounds fun. Luna: Alright that works, me and Lincoln can have some shakes, play that new dancing game... Luan: (interrupts) Yeah, we'll all have a fun time there. (Cuts to Lincoln, Luna, and Luan arriving at Gus' Game and Grub) Luan: Alright, I'll go find us a table. Lincoln: Okay. (Luan walks off) Luna: Something seem a little off with Luan today? Lincoln: (glares) Yeah... What's with her today? Luna: I guess that cramped room is making her a little insane, so anyways I figure after this we can... Luan: (butts in between Lincoln and Luna) I got us a booth, let's go! Lincoln: But Luna wasn't-! Luan: Come on guys. (Luan pulls them to the booth as they sit down and look at the menus) Luna: Seems like all they have to eat here is pizza. Luan: Really, maybe before I leave I'll give the manager a "pizza" of my mind. (laughs) Lincoln: (annoyed) Hah. (to Luna) So what kind of pizza should we get? Luna: I don't care, (smiles) anything you want is cool dude. Lincoln: (smiles) I feel like having the pepperoni pizza. Luan: Perfect, we'll get the pepperoni pizza then. (Luan notices Lincoln and Luna smiling as she kicks Luna's leg under the table) Luna: (in some pain) Ow! Luan: Lincoln, did you just kick her? Lincoln: What?! I didn't do anything! Luan: That's just mean. Luna: (annoyed) I'm pretty sure it wasn't Lincoln. Lincoln: (glares at Luan) Yeah. Luan: What are you looking at me for, why don't we play some arcade games to get our mind off of waiting for the food. (They get up and head to the arcade, Luan is playing a Pac-Man like arcade machine while Luna and Lincoln are about to play a new dance game) Luna: Here it is bro, the game I was talking about earlier. Lincoln: Oooh! This looks like a lot of fun! Luna: Let's start! (Lincoln and Luna begin to play the dance game, while Luan watches in jealousy) Luan: (to herself) Oh come on, now they're dancing together? Lincoln: (laughing) This is a lot of fun! (Luan sneaks behind them, as she pulls her leg out in front of Lincoln, causing him to trip and face on his face) Luna: Lincoln! (kneels down) Are you okay dude? Luan: Luna, why would you trip Lincoln during the game? Luna: (confused) What? Lincoln: (coughs) I know it wasn't you Luna. Luna: Well yeah, I didn't trip you bro. Lincoln: (glares at Luan) Though I wonder who did... Luan: Uh, yeah I wonder who would do such a thing to you! Lincoln: (points at Luan) YOU! Luan: Me? What are you talking about? Luna: (annoyed) Just stop it sis, what's up with you today? Lincoln: (angry) Yeah! Who else around me could've tripped me?! Nobody! And I bet you were the one who kicked Luna at the table too! Luan: Okay you know what, YES!! (gets upset) I did all that, because I'm jealous!! Lincoln: Jealous?! What are you talking about?! Luan: (upset) You and Luna have been having the best time ever, not just here but back at the house too! You've been seeing movies, playing music, and having more fun than when I'm with Luna, and I can't really complain about it since it was my fault for Lincoln moving in with you! Luna: Oh wow, I didn't realize you miss being with me. Luan: (upset) It's not just that, seeing you two together makes me think that I'm not that great at hanging out with my family, and that I'm only known as the one who throws pies and makes puns for everything! Lincoln: Wow, I had no idea... Luan: (upset) I'm sorry for ruining your bonding today, all I was trying to do was spend some time with my family and I let my jealousy get in the way of it. (looks down) Lincoln: (feels bad) Aww Luan. Don't feel sad. You can still spend time with me and Luna! Luan: Really? Luna: Of course, as long as this whole jealousy thing with you is over. Luan: Oh yes, it is! Lincoln: We can still hang out Luan. I know you're usually all pies and pranks, (smiles) but despite that, you're still a lot of fun to hang out with. Luan: (smiles) Thanks so much! (hugs both Lincoln and Luna) Luna: Anytime, now let's go eat. Lincoln: Yeah. Our pizza should be ready. (They return to their table to eat the pizza) LATER THAT NIGHT (Luan is in her PJ's in Lincoln's room reading a book, as she hears a knock on the door and opens it to find Lincoln and Luna, who is holding a laptop) Luan: Hey guys, what's going on? Luna: You mind us coming in? Lincoln: We want to watch Moana with you! Luan: (smiles) Are you serious? Luna: Of course, follow us to our room so we can watch it. Lincoln: Together! (Luan gets up and follows Lincoln and Luna into their room to watch the movie on Luna's laptop) A FEW WEEKS LATER (Lincoln's bed is all fixed up as Lincoln begins to pack his stuff out of Luna's room) Lincoln: Ahh, my bed is finally all fixed up, and I get to move back in! Luna: I really had a fun time being roommates with you bro. Lincoln: Me too! You're the best roommate ever! (hugs her) Luna: (smiles) Thanks. Luan: (walks in) Oh, I hate to interrupt this sweet moment between you two. Lincoln: Well, here I go, back into my room! Bye guys! I had a lot of fun with you two! Luna: Bye Lincoln! Luan: Wait Lincoln, I just gotta say something. Lincoln: What is it? Luan: I'm really sorry I burned your bed and almost got you hurt, it was my fault originally for getting you stuck with Luna. This whole thing has taught me that I should be more careful with my pranks, otherwise somebody that I love could really get hurt or just make that person angry with me for ruining their stuff. (hugs Lincoln) Lincoln: Oh Luan, I forgive you. I'm glad you learned your lesson after all this. Luan: (smiles) I did learn my lesson. (Lincoln walks out of Luna and Luan's room) Luan: So Luna, doing anything right now? Luna: I was about to start jamming out a little bit, but if you want I can go do it somewhere else. Luan: Oh no it's fine, but I also ask cause I'm actually curious about learning how to play the drums. Luna: Wait, you want me to teach you how to play? Luan: If you can, I would really love it! Luna: (smiles) Awesome! Let's get started with the basics! (Luna begins to teach Luan how to play the drums as Lincoln looks at them from outside the hallway and smiles) Lincoln: (smiles) Look at those two. (to the viewers) Luan and Luna may have different interests than each other, but sometimes, if you try something new, you might enjoy it more than you think. The End. Fun Facts *The story was originally about Luan pranking Lincoln with a "Hand in Water" trick, and he had to wear a diaper to stop wetting his bed. The story proved to be too complicated, so *Andrew and I changed to how it is now. *This is my first story to focus on Luan. *One scene in the fanfiction makes a nod to Harburton81's fanfic, "Musical Madness". Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud